


To Drabble in Hope and Pain

by wordscorrupt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: A series of drabbles where Peter undoubtedly gets hurt one way or another. But rest assured Iron Dad (and at times our resident Captain) are there to save the day.





	1. 2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

It’s an all too familiar darkness when Peters wakes up and his breath gets caught in his throat.

 _No. No!_

Mister Stark had been there. He had saved him - busted the chains off his wrists and ankles. He could vividly remember the strong arms holding him close. Calloused fingers tenderly running through his hair, over his face. Murmurs of love and reassurance against his ear.

God. No. It was all a dream. Any second they were going to come and grab him. Drag him back to the room. Strap him down to the cold, unforgiving table and cut him open.

The breath that blocked his throat escapes and several more followed. Pantic breaths overcome him as he fails to realize the soft pillow underneath his head or the warm blankets tucked around him.

“Peter? Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. Baby, it’s okay.” The voice is soft, tender and recognizable. He knows that voice. It was the voice inside his mind that would bring him comfort and hope as his ribs were broken for the fifth time. Gentle fingers brush across his cheeks, dig into his curls. Dry lips press against the crown of his head.

“Friday, lights at fifty percent.” Tony orders.

The lights flash on and Peter feels as if an invisible hand grab the front of his shirt and pull him back from the darkness he fell into. He finds himself gasping for air as his mind scrambles to make sense of the situation.

“Peter, look at me, baby.” He’s hesitant to look up, as he was taught to never look his captors in the eye. But something tugs at his heart, urging him to look up. He closes his eyes and lifts his head up. He cautiously opens them, gradually being met with Tony’s warm and encapsulating expression of pure love.

“M-mister Stark?” Peter’s own voice is foreign to his ears. Words had been replaced with screams of pain and cries of despair.

Tony gives him a watery smile as he nods his head. He gently cups Peter’s face in his hands, rubbing small circles on his cheeks with his thumbs in a bid to comfort the boy. “In the flesh, kiddo.”

Peter takes a deep, shaky breath, relishing in the soothing gesture from his mentor. Slowly, he begins to take note of everything else such as the IV in the back of his hand and heart monitors placed against his chest. He finally notices the blanket tangled around his legs and Tony’s shirt on his back.

They had stripped him of his clothes on the first day. Tony had stripped the shirt off his own back in order to cover Peter up.

Tony allows the kid to process his surroundings, needing him to understand that he was safe and sound. Logically he knew this was the first of many terrible awakenings, but rest assured he was going to be by Peter’s side for every one of them.


	2. "I'll keep you safe."

Rhodey balanced the coffee and to-go box of food he was carrying in one of his hands, using the other to push the door open. “Tones?” He spoke out quietly, just in case there was the rare miracle his best friend fell asleep while he was gone.

“Still here,” Tony’s replied gruffly.

Rhodey smiled softly as he slipped through the doorway, carefully closing it behind him. “I got some food for you,” He said as he walked towards the man, not surprised when he reached for the coffee first. Rhodey stood there in awkward silence as Tony chugged the steaming hot drink and for a second he was about to reach out to grab it from his hands but before he could do that, the man was throwing the now empty cup in the trashcan next to him.

“Thanks,” Tony finally spoke a moment later, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Rhodey sighed, placing the food down on the tray table next to him. “Just in case you get hungry later. That coffee’s not gonna take you far.”

“Sure. Whatever,” Tony replied with a loud sniffle.

Rhodey bit his lip, before placing a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. He sighed deeply before saying, “Tony, you can’t – “

“Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do.”

Rhodey took a deep breath, squeezing Tony’s shoulder. “I’m not, man. I’m just – I’m just worried on how you’re handling yourself right now. It’s not healthy. You need some sleep. You need to take a shower. Peter will be fine.”

Rhodey felt the man trembling beneath his hand and he started to rub at the crook of Tony’s neck with his thumb to relax him.

Tony took a trembling breath before replying, “Peter needs me right here.”

“Tones – “

“I’m not leaving him, Rhodey. I’m not,” Tony stated firmly, glancing up at his friend for a second but it was enough for Rhodey to see the fierce determination in his eyes.

“Okay,” Rhodey said with a nod. “Okay.” He gave Tony’s shoulder one final squeeze before turning around, glancing down at the one other occupant in the room.

His best friend’s young protégé, lying motionless on the bed. The only movement that could be observed was the gentle rise and fall of his chest, a result of the tube down his airway attached to ventilator stationed next to the bed.

He had never seen the kid this pale or fragile before. Or any kid, he thought. The bed practically swallowed the teen whole, demonstrating just how small he was. The numerous wires and catheters were too tangled to properly count. Tony would probably know. Must have counted them at least once or twice as he waited for time to pass.

He could see from the corner of his eye Tony watching him wearily as he leaned over the bed.

“Hey, bud,” Rhodey whispered, grabbing ahold of Peter’s free hand. Tony hadn’t let go of the other one. “I’m gonna head out. But promise me you’re gonna watch over Tones for me. He’s running himself into the ground. So that means you’re gonna have to get better, real soon, kiddo. That’s a direct order from a Colonel, you hear?”

Tony let out a soft scoff, saying, “That kid never listened to anything I said. You ain’t special, Rhodey.”

Rhodey grinned, leaning in closer to Peter, saying, “Let’s prove him wrong, buddy.”

Tony offered him a small smile as he turned back around. Rhodey gave him another reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before finally making his way out of the room.

~

Tony waited until the door clicked shut before taking a deep breath. His best friend’s presence had managed to drown out the sounds of the machines connected to his kid, but now they were back and louder than ever. The constant beeping from the heart monitor. The whirl of the ventilator. The occasional alarm from either one of the six IV pumps, pushing medicine into his kid.

He glanced at the clock. Quarter till ten. The nurse would be in any minute. He had the routine down on the second day by Peter’s bedside.

“What do you say, kiddo? Think we could show the nurse your lovely, bright smile this time, hmm?” He ran his fingers gently over the greasy curls.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the ache in his chest. It was a constant feeling at this point. “You know kiddo, I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did. It just happened. It was the easiest thing I ever had to do. But this, kiddo, this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and trust me, I’ve gone through some shit.” He paused for a moment, taking another deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

“Doctors said you’ve got a lot of healing to do and it’s gonna be a while till you’re awake, but you are more than welcome to wake up right now, kiddo. You’ve got your beauty sleep. I need some of my own now. God, do I.”

He let out a wet laugh, bringing Peter’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

“But I can wait, baby. I’ll wait as long as I need to. I’ve got you.” He pressed another kiss to the dry knuckles. “I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
